When Anna Got Stuck Up The Chimney
by 4gVn SoUl
Summary: Yoh tells 6 year old Hanna that there’s no such thing as Santa and Anna finds out. Anna pretends to be Santa and gets stuck coming down the chimney. Slightly OOC. R&R no flames please!


When Anna got stuck up the chimney

Yoh tells 6 year old Hanna that there's no such thing as Santa and Anna finds out. Anna pretends to be Santa and gets stuck coming down the chimney. Slightly OOC. R&R flames welcome coz this is my first fanfic!!!!

It was two days until Xmas in the shaman king house. Usually around this time Hanna would be super hyper, but he wasn't. He just moped and sniffed, as if he was going to cry. Anna noticed this and confronted him. "Hanna, what's wrong? You've been sniffing all day. Tell me what's wrong please."

Hanna sniffed again and said "Well… Daddy said that Santa didn't exist and that I was too old to believe that crap……. And then he took the TV remote and changed the channel WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

Anna just smiled and said "Well, how about we tell him off?"

Hanna stopped crying and smiled evilly. Yoh was in big trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Yoh was sitting in the lounge watching TV. He was glad that Anna wasn't around to kill, or at least try to kill, him. Then he had a sudden feeling that Anna was about to punish him severely. He muttered under his breath "Please don't let Anna kill me, please don't let Anna kill me, please don't let Anna kill me, please don't let Anna kill me."

"YOH, KISAMA GET HERE NOW!!"

"She's gonna kill me." He said to himself. Yoh went into the kitchen and saw Hanna sitting on a stool with his legs dangling in the air. He knew what this was all about. "Um, Anna, I can explain." He stammered.

Anna narrowed her eyes and said threateningly "You'd better."

The Yoh launched into a long speech about letting Hana grow up and Santa being a load of crud made up by some old geezer who's probably dead by now etc, and by the time he had finished Anna had forgotten why she was punishing him. So she gave him 400 push ups and told him to do 1000 laps around the block. Yoh cried anime tears and got to work, moaning all the way.

Anna and Hanna (wow that rhymes, creepy Oo) were sitting in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate. Anna was trying to convince Hanna that Santa _did_ exist, but Hanna was trying to tell Anna that Santa _didn't _exist. Eventually Anna gave up. She had a better idea. She would dress up as Santa, come down the chimney and surprise Hanna! It was a brilliant plan! It couldn't go wrong, or so she thought.

Christmas Eve

"Hanna, time for bed!" Anna said/ yelled down the stairs.

"OK!" Hanna yelled back.

When Anna came to tuck Hanna in for the night she found that he hadn't left out his stocking. Apparently since Santa didn't exist Hanna found no need to hang up a stocking and besides they were 'Too girly' for him.

Yoh was coming up the stairs when Anna came barging past him with a strange glint in her eyes…. "WTF?!?!" was what Yoh thought as she told him to go to bed or he wouldn't get any presents. So Yoh did what anyone who wanted to stay on Anna's good side did (a/n: she has a good side? o.0) he went to bed. At 5pm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna went round the house and checked to see if everybody was asleep. They were. She set to work. She had gathered the presents from all of their friends and planned to disguise herself as Santa. She even had a special microphone to make her voice deeper (it's one of those Britney style ones carefully hidden by a hoooomungus beard!)

She got a stepladder from out of nowhere and used it to climb onto the roof. When she was up there she got a set of special tools and began to make sleigh prints on the roof and reindeer prints as well. All she had to do now was climb down the chimney (in my story the inn has a chimney) and put the presents underneath the tree.

She was at the edge of the chimney and was about to put her feet in when she hesitated. Would she fit? After all, she had stuffed 14 bags of marshmallows down her Santa suit to make it look more realistic. She pushed aside these worries and stepped into the chimney. She was halfway down when she stopped moving.

"Oh f!" she thought (a/n: yes I WILL be censoring most of the things she is thinking due to inappropriateness)

Santa didn't come that night. Hanna woke up to hear muffled shrieks coming from the chimney. He leapt out of his bed and rushed to se what was causing the noise. He found a large pair of black, shiny boots protruding from the top of the fireplace. He squealed and ran to see 'Santa'.

"OIH SANTA!! ARE YOU GONNA COME DOWN AND BRING ME LOTS OF PRESENTS?" He bellowed up the chimney.

Anna yelled back "I would love to little boy." (The microphone thingy made her voice all deep an' stuff) "But I'm stuck. Could your father come and push me out?"

Hanna yelled "SURE THING MR. SANTA!!" and went to fetch Yoh who, needless to say, was confuddled (yes that is a real word) but went anyway. He had a strange feeling that he knew 'Santa' and would suffer if he didn't go.

He went up to 'Santa' and asked what he had to do. "Gimmie a push!" was all he got for a reply. He began to push Anna's boots and slowly she began to move. 'All that training really paid off!' thought Yoh as he continued to shove Anna up the chimney.

After half an hour Anna was finally free and she quickly rushed down the ladder to see Hanna and to give him his presents.

Hanna's eyes went wide as he saw 'Mr. Santa' walk through the door. Mr. Santa asked him if he had been a good boy. Hanna nodded enthusiastically and held out his hands for presents.

Hanna always remembered that day and Anna had to go to Tamao's house to get washed and changed.

When she got home Yoh began to hum 'when Santa Got Stuck Up The Chimney' until Anna threatened to choke him.

The end

Whadd'ya think? R&r please. No flames, constructive criticism only.

It had to be done

"when Anna got stuck up the chimney,

She began to yell:

"Yoh baka get me out right now!

Or your life's gonna be hell!"


End file.
